He's Back!
by SummerChick21
Summary: So I wrote this before under a different pen name. It's about someone coming back! But who? And why? Then Jack and Kim are kidnapped! Will this event make love blossom? Or will they just be friends? R&R!


Chapter 1

You're Joking Right?

(Kim)

We were all practicing karate in the dojo on a hot summer day. It was the last day of school and we couldn't have been any happier.

"Hey guys let's take a break. I have to run home and check on tip-tip" said Rudy. "Be back soon" Then he left.

I lay down on the on the mat and groaned.

"It's sooo hot" I moaned. I felt something cold splash on my face. I looked up and saw Jack with empty water in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Jack" I screamed while getting up. I started to chase him around the dojo. I tackled him and we went rolling on the ground. When we stopped, I was on top of Jack. We were panting, and staring into each other's eyes.

"If you two are going to kiss, can you let me know" asked Jerry? "I want to get a picture."

We both scrambled to our feet as red as tomato's. Suddenly the dojo's doors flew open. We all turned and saw the Black Dragons blocking the door. Frank turned around and locked the door, while two other ones went and closed the blinds.

"What do you want" Jack spat out?

"It's more like what you want to know" Ty smirked.

"What do you mean" asked Milton?

The Black Dragons made an opening and someone stepped out from behind them. The person was wearing a Black Dragon uniform. Wait, I know that person. It was Kai! I looked at Jack. He had a shocked and angry expression on his face. Kai smirked and took a step closer to us.

"No hello, cuz" he said emphasizing the cuz! "Kim. How are you doing beautiful?"

I almost gagged at that. Jack took a step in front of me.

"What do you want Kai" sneered Jack?

"Revenge" Then the Black Dragons started to attack us. Frank acted like he was going for me so Jack started fighting him. Kai then started fighting me. I blocked his kick to my stomach, but he threw a punch that I didn't see. It hit me in the side of my head. I went tumbling on the ground. I groaned when I stopped rolling. Kai towered over me and kicked me in the stomach.

"Kim" Jack yelled trying to get to me.

Kai picked me up and threw me against the lockers. He held me there by my throat. I tried to pry his hand from my throat but he was too strong. I started seeing spots.

"Kim" Jack screamed again. This time he ran and pushed Kai into the wall. I fell on the ground with a thud. I took deep breathes trying to get air to my lungs. A couple seconds later, I passed out!

(Jack)

I saw Kim passed out on the floor. This was not good. I'm ready to kill Kai. No one hurts my Kim. I mean no one hurts my Kim. Oh forget it! I took a quick glance at how the others were doing. They were all passed out. Great. Kai came a kicked me in the stomach. I landed hard on the floor. I grunted when I hit it.

"Looks like you didn't change Jackie" Kai grinned. I was defeated, down for the count. I moaned. Two Black Dragons came and picked me up. My head dropped, and I was staring at the floor. Someone came and lifted my chin up. It was Ty. He put a cloth to my face. The smell was horrible. A couple seconds later, I passed out.

~Hours Later~

(Jerry)

Yo man! That was not cool! The Black Dragons came and just attacked us. And Kai was there with them! What's up with that? I felt something connect with my face. I flew up and saw Milton laughing and Eddie's hand raised. He quickly put it behind his back.

"What was that for man" I yelled?

"We needed you awake" Eddie said shrugging his shoulders.

"Jack and Kim are gone" cried Milton.

"So they ran away together. It's about time they admitted their love for each other" said Jerry.

"No the Black Dragons took them" Milton shouted shaking Jerry by the shoulders.

"That's not good" said Jerry shaking his head. Milton and Eddie both face palmed.

"How are we going to get them back" asked Eddie?

(Kim)

Why does my head hurt so badly? Where am I? I opened my eyes and saw a blinding light. I groaned.

"Well look who's awake" I heard someone say.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw Kai. He had that evil smirk on his face. I looked around to see where I was. I was in the Black Dragons dojo. I then remembered everything that happened.

"Where's Jack" I said standing up. The idiots didn't even tie me up. I instantly got a pain in my stomach.

"Let me go" I heard someone say. I turned and I saw jack being held by two Black Dragons. "Kim!" The Black Dragons threw him on the floor. I tried running over to help him, but Frank blocked my way. I took and step to the left, and Frank followed. I tried running past him, but he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I started kicking and screaming like I was five. Kai opened a door to a closet, and threw me in. I then felt someone being thrown on top of me.

"Kim are you ok" Jack asked getting off of me. I managed to shake my head yes. Jack didn't hurt me, but the bruise on my stomach was hit when he was pushed in.

"How are we going to get out of here" I asked. "I'm actually a little scared Jack. They were bad enough without Kai, but now…"

"Kim it will be ok" he said cutting me off. He put his hands on my arms. We were staring into each other's eyes. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you" He then pulled me into a hug.


End file.
